U.C.O.
s or Unidentified Chicken Objects are bosses that make frequent appearances in Revenge of the Yolk. Their role has since been taken over by Giant Robotic Space Crabs. __TOC__ Attacks Types of U.C.O.s U.C.O. #1 Health: 20000 Weakness: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle, Lightning Fryer, Utensil Poker Strength: None Points: '''25000 '''Attack: Red Laser, Green Lasers, Red Laser Reward: '''10-15 Coins, Atomic Powerup '''Description: '''This U.C.O. is the first one you get to encounter at the end of the Great Unknown. As it's an early-chapter boss, it's rather simple and has low health. Its attacks consist of using Red Laser, then Green Lasers, then Red Laser again, and then relocating to a different point onscreen. '''Appearance: '''The main part is a gray saucer with a blue paintjob and green lights mounted on its center. Above the saucer part is the cockpit, inside of which a green ordinary Chicken resides to control the saucer. The saucer also has three metal arms attached to it. The two bottom ones have the green laser weapon attached, while the top one has the red laser weapon attached. In the Easter edition, the cockpit receives a ribbon, while the Christmas edition doesn't change it at all. U.C.O. #2 '''Health: 80000 Weakness: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle, Lightning Fryer, Utensil Poker Strength: None Points: '''100000 '''Attack: Egg Cannon three times in a row Reward: '''10-15 Coins, Atomic Powerup '''Description: '''This U.C.O. is the second one you get to encounter at the end of the Norma Galactic Arm. It's got four times as much health as the first U.C.O. but its attack pattern is much more simple. Its attacks consist of using Egg Cannon three times in a row, and then relocating to a different point onscreen. Each time it uses that attack, the egg firing cannons slightly move away to cover a wider range. '''Appearance: '''The main part is a gray saucer with a blue paintjob and green lights mounted on its center. Above the saucer part is the cockpit, inside of which a green ordinary Chicken resides to control the saucer. The saucer also has four metal arms attached to it, all of which have the egg firing cannon weapon attached. In the Easter edition, the cockpit receives a ribbon, while the Christmas edition doesn't change it at all. U.C.O. #3 '''Health: 140000 Weakness: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle, Lightning Fryer, Utensil Poker Strength: None Points: '''250000 '''Attack: Red Laser, Purple Neutrons twice Reward: '''10-15 Coins, Atomic Powerup '''Description: '''This U.C.O. is the third one you get to encounter at the end of the Sagittarius Galactic Arm. Its attack pattern is the shortest one out of all of them, which makes this boss harder since you have less time to attack it. Its attacks consist of using Red Laser, then Purple Neutrons two times, then relocating to a different point onscreen. '''Appearance: '''The main part is a gray saucer with a blue paintjob and green lights mounted on its center. Above the saucer part is the cockpit, inside of which a green ordinary Chicken resides to control the saucer. The saucer also has five metal arms attached to it. The top one has the red laser weapon attached, and the other ones have the purple neutron weapon attached. In the Easter edition, the cockpit receives a ribbon, while the Christmas edition doesn't change it at all. U.C.O. #4 '''Health: 180000 Weakness: Neutron Gun, Plasma Rifle, Lightning Fryer, Utensil Poker Strength: None Points: '''500000 '''Attack: Red Laser twice, Green Lasers, Egg Cannon four times, all at once Reward: '''10-15 Coins, Atomic Powerup '''Description: '''This U.C.O. is the last one you get to encounter at the end of Meteor Storm. Its attack pattern consists of firing all of its lasers at once, and using Egg Cannon four times, then relocating to a different point onscreen. '''Appearance: '''The main part is a gray saucer with a blue paintjob and green lights mounted on its center. Above the saucer part is the cockpit, inside of which a green ordinary Chicken resides to control the saucer. The saucer also has six metal arms attached to it. The top ones have the red laser weapon attached, the middle ones have the green laser weapon attached, and the bottom ones have the egg firing cannon attached. In the Easter edition, the cockpit receives a ribbon, while the Christmas edition doesn't change it at all. Flash U.C.O. '''Health: 4000 + Chapter * 1000 Weakness: None Strength: None Points: '''9000 + Chapter * 1000 '''Attack: Shoot eggs 'Reward: '''10-12 drumsticks, occasionally Gift '''Description: '''This U.C.O. is exclusive to [[Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk/Gamehouse|''Revenge of the Yolk Online]]. It's a reskin of Big Chickens from the flash version of The Next Wave, as this U.C.O. shoots eggs, and drops food upon exploding. 'Appearance: '''The saucer does not have any arms attached. It's a gray with a blue paintjob and green lights mounted on its center. Above the saucer part is the cockpit, inside of which a green ordinary Chicken resides to control the saucer. Trivia *U.C.O.s might have been perhaps damaged the most between the graphics update, as most of their attack patterns were simplified. The first one shot green lasers with red lasers, the second one shot eggs four times instead of three, and the third one shot three purple neutrons instead of two. The fourth U.C.O. is the only one that wasn't changed. **Their attack patterns were reverted to what they originally were in ''Universe. *The Space Crabs can be considered to be the successors of the U.C.O.s, as they both are armed with different weapons every encounter. Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk